Rasakan Jiwaku
by Maenenim611
Summary: Bingung, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura seorang vokalis dari Akatsuki band. Sakura pandai mengarang lagu dan kini ia menulis lagu untuk seseorang yang disukainya. Dibalik kisah cintanya, Ino sang sahabat sedari kecil telah menjadi penghalang. Kebahagiaan Ino adalah kesedihan Sakura.


Selamat Membaca Semoga Terhibur

:

:

:

 **Rasakan Jiwaku** **by Maenenim611**

:

:

:

Rambut soft pink nya menutupi wajah cantiknya. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di tengah malam? Duduk di sebuah bangku dipinggir jalan. Mantelnya ia rapatkan pada tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Hai, apa kau baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu peduli melihat seorang gadis tengah menangis ditempat yang senyap ini. Pemuda pirang itu tak sengaja pendapati gadis itu. Bungkam, gadis pinky itu hanya terus menangis tanpa merespon pemuda itu yang tampak khawatir. Naruto, pemilik nama dari pemuda pirang itu yang ikut duduk disamping gadis itu, berniat untuk meredakan rasa kesedihannya.

"Masalah tidak akan selesai, jika yang bisa hanya dilakukan itu menangis" gumamnya.

Kepala pinky nya melongok ke pemuda pirang dan kemudian kembali menyembunyikan wajah sendu nya.

"Apa kau mengenalku?"

"Memangnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Gadis itu bertanya, pemuda itu malah balas bertanya.

"Mereka hanya perduli dengan uang ku bukan diriku"

Senyuman terlukis di wajah Naruto dan mulai mendengarkan isi hati gadis pinky.

"Ku selalu berusaha bekerja keras, bernyanyi dengan jiwa ku. Tapi mereka tidak pernah puas untuk mendapat sesuatu yang lebih dari ku" Mata hijau emerald nya berkaca kaca setiap mengingat perlakuan mereka yang memaksanya untuk bertindak tidak sesuai dengan kepribadian yang dimilikinya.

"Bernyanyi dengan jiwa mu? itu artinya kau sangat menikmati profesi mu. Mungkin bernyanyi adalah yang lebih baik kau lakukan dari pada melakukan sesuatu yang lebih tanpa segenap jiwa mu. Setidaknya kau berusaha berontak dengan mengatakan hal itu" ujar Naruto memberi kata kata yang bisa menghangatkan hati si gadis pinky. Air matanya pun kembali mengalir membuat Naruto kebingungan. Apakah dia salah bicara? Naruto dengan sigap menyeka liquid di mata hijaunya, gadis itu terpaku dan memandang lekat tepat pada mata biru samudra yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

"Tenanglah semuanya akan baik baik saja. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan ku" ajaknya dan bangkit dari bangku itu. Si gadis enggan untuk beranjak.

"Aku tau kita memang tidak saling mengenal. Badan mu pasti kedinginan, biar aku menghangatkan tubuh mu. Hnmm mak-maksud ku ada sebuah kafe yang dekat dari sini dan kafe itu masih buka di jam segini, ka-kafe itu akan tutup jam sebelas malam" jelas Naruto dengan kegugupan nya. Ia tidak mau dianggap mesum, ia kan masih anak SMA bahkan umurnya masih enam belas tahun.

:

:

:

Kini mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah kafe tempat Naruto bekerja. Gadis itu tengah menikmati secangkir kopi hangat, hidung mancung nya menghirup aroma dari kopi tersebut. Mata birunya memandang lekat wajah cantik jelitanya, ia terlihat merona bisa melihat senyuman manis terlukis oleh bibir tipis merah mudah gadis itu.

"Cantiknya" gumamnya tak sadar, gadis pinky itu hanya bisa mengernyit heran.

"Jadi berapa harga kopi ini?"

"A-a itu gratis untuk mu"

"Terima kasih" ucapnya berterimakasih atas kebaikan pemuda itu.

"Nama ku Naruto Uzumaki. Kau bisa memanggil ku Naruto" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi siapa nama mu?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi canggung.

"Tak pa, jika kau tidak ingin memberitahukan nama mu" ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Jadi, kau bernyanyi di kafe mana? pasti kafe itu sangat beruntung memiliki penyanyi seperti mu. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bernyanyi disini dan akan aku sewa beberapa anak band untuk menemanimu" pemuda pirang itu terkesan cerewet dihadapan gadis pinky.

"Eh? memangnya ini kafe punya mu?"

"Bukan, tapi ini milik pamanku. Bukan pamanku juga sih, tapi aku dianggap keluarga olehnya" jelasnya.

"Kau tau, tidak semua orang bisa menggapai mimpinya. Setidaknya kau beruntung memiliki sebuah keluarga asli" ia berkata dengan senyum manis namun terlihat mata birunya yang memancarkan kesedihan dan gadis itu menyadarinya.

"Ya walau mereka terkadang menyebalkan" timpal gadis pinky dengan kekehan gelinya. Kini suasana hatinya sudah membaik.

"Aku harus pulang, ini sudah sangat malam" ucapnya setelah menghabiskan secangkir kopi. Naruto pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berkata "Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang"

"Tidak aku bisa pulang sendiri dengan menggunakan taksi" ucapnya sembari bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah keluar.

"Tunggu, ini sudah malam mana mungkin ada taksi di jam jam begini"

"Kalau begitu, antarkan aku ke tempat telepon umum"

"Tidak, kau bisa menggunakan ponsel ku"

"Aku tidak mau" ucapnya langsung menolak.

"Kau terlalu waspada Nona" canda Naruto pada gadis yang tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ayo tunjukkan padaku tempatnya" ajaknya dan berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu. "Baiklah" balasnya.

:

:

:

"Kakak ku pasti akan segera menjemputku, jadi kau boleh pergi sekarang" usirnya setelah ia menelepon seseorang di telepon umum yang berada dibelakang nya.

"Kau mengusirku" rajuknya

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kakakmu datang" ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak perlu, kau juga harus kembali ke kafe bukan?"

"Ah, kau benar. Aku harus menutup kafe nya, karena aku yang memegang kuncinya. Tapi sungguh kau tak pa ku tinggalkan?"

"Tidak apa, Jangan khawatir" ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa" Naruto pun beranjak pergi, namun sebelum pemuda pirang itu melangkah lebih jauh. Gadis itu bergumam "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Naruto" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan dan disambut lambaian tangan juga dari pemuda pirang.

:

:

:

Mobil silver mewah itu melaju di jalanan sepi.

"Saku-chan, kabur bukanlah jawaban tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Setidaknya kau masih memiliki kami, senpai senpai mu ini sudah menganggap mu sebagai seorang adik. Kita bisa berjuang bersama sama, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menjadi seorang aktris. Mereka memang selalu memaksa, tapi tenang saja Akatsuki band akan selalu bersama mu. Kami tidak ingin kehilangan vokalis kami lagi" gumam seorang pria berambut merah darah pada gadis pinky yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Terimakasih, Sasori-senpai. Maaf aku masih bersikap kekanak kanakan"

"Hehe, bukankah kau memang masih muda. Kami sangat beruntung menemukan mu, kau bergabung dengan kami saat umurmu masih lima belas tahun. perjalanan mu masih panjang didunia karir mu"

"Ya, aku akan berusaha lagi" ucapnya penuh semangat.

"Dengan kejadian ini. Agensi menyuruh kita untuk beristirahat dari kegiatan panggung sampai tiga bulan, jadi kau bisa fokus dengan sekolah mu"

"Benarkah? Tapi kita masih fokus dengan latihan kan?"

"Ya, dan mungkin ada beberapa pemotretan untuk Akatsuki band"

Pria yang benama Sasori itu bisa menyadari bahwa Sakura sedang tersenyum lega, walau dirinya tengah sibuk menatap jalanan. Sasori tahu, Sakura suka sekali belajar untuk mendapat pengetahuan, terlihat sekali kalau gadis itu sering membaca buku serta pandai mengarang lagu.

:

:

:

Bola melambung tinggi dan berhasil masuk ke dalam ring. Semua penonton dan satu timnya bersorak kegirangan, walaupun ini hanya latihan pertandingan biasa.

"Naruto-kun, sangat hebat" teriak para gadis di tribun penonton yang menyaksikannya.

Kulit coklat eksotisnya terlihat menkilap karena keringat dan tampak bercahaya karena sinar matahari.

"Naruto sangat keren. Namun sayangnya dia sangat bodoh dalam pelajaran, tidak seperti pangeran es kita"

"Ya kau benar. Sasuke-kun memang yang paling terbaik"

Bisik gadis gadis itu mengenai Sasuke Uchiha yang pandai dalam segala bidang, namun tampak paling menonjol dalam bidang akademik. Pemuda dengan rambut emo, mata tajam, bulu mata lentik, kulitnya yang putih susu, dan sikapnya yang dingin dan angkuh yang menurut fansgirl nya sangatlah keren.

:

:

:

 _»Demi siapa aku hidup?«_

 _»Saat kau melewati hari hari yang suram ini«_

 _»Berapa banyak kau merasakan«_

 _»Kelemahan dan penderitaan ini?«_

Sayup sayup terdengar suara nyanyian indah telah masuk dalam gendang telinganya, ia tidak sengaja melihat seorang gadis tengah bernyanyi dengan diiringi gitar milik gadis tersebut. Ia melihatnya, gadis itu tengah dikerumuni teman satu kelasnya.

 _»Bintang bintang yang bersinar sebelum fajar itu«_

 _»Apakah mereka benar benar hilang? atau«_

 _»Kembali lagi besok?«_

 _»Tomorrow never knows«_

 _»It's happy line«_

Hatinya seketika berdetak kencang mendengar suara indahnya, ia terpaku di ambang pintu kelas si gadis pinky yang tengah bernyanyi.

"Tunggu" gumamnya pada Sino yang satu kelas dengan si gadis pinky. Pemuda pirang itu mencegatnya dan bertanya "Kau kenal gadis itu?"

"Gadis yang mana?"

"Itu yang sedang bernyanyi"

"Ckk, kau itu punya tv apa tidak sih?" gerutunya. "Sakura Haruno saja tidak tahu. Dia itu vokalis baru Akatsuki band, baru tahun kemarin mereka come back dan mengenalkan vokalis baru dengan album terbarunya" ucap pemuda berkaca mata itu menjelaskan, walau dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku bingung kenapa KSHS mau menerima mu, murid yang pas pasan. Dasar kudate, kurang update" gerutu nya menghina Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya melongo mendengar penjelasannya. Pemuda itupun masuk kedalam kelas karena beberapa detik lagi jam masuk akan berbunyi.

 _'Kenapa aku baru melihatnya'_

Mungkin sangkin sibuknya Sakura, jadi jarang terlihat di sekolah.

Naruto memang sibuk bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, jadi Naruto tidak terlalu paham tentang hal hal seperti itu. Pemuda pirang itu mendapatkan beasiswa karena keahliannya dalam bidang non akademik. Segala pertandingan olahraga, ia bisa memenangkan.

:

:

:

Naruto sengaja menyenggol bahu mungilnya, berniat untuk mengingatkan si gadis pinky yang berjalan bersama sahabatnya, berpapasan dengan pemuda pirang itu. Namun hal itu tak membuat si pinky terganggu, dia berlalu begitu saja. Saat di kantin, di koridor sekolah, di loker sekolah dan di tempat parkir Naruto berusaha untuk menyapanya, dan hasilnya hanya diabaikan.

Kini tubuh tinggi tegapnya tengah berdiri di pintu kelas Sakura. Untuk beberapa menit Naruto menunggu, namun Sakura belum juga keluar. Padahal semua temannya telah pergi untuk beristirahat. Setelah melihat tidak ada orang lagi di kelas, baru si gadis pinky keluar. Cengiran pun ia suguhkan.

"Saku-"

"Anggap lah kita tidak pernah bertemu" sela nya dingin, tatapan tajam dari ekor mata hijaunya ia tunjukkan sembari berlalu melewati Naruto yang tampak kecewa. Wajah yang tadi menunjukkan cengiran, kini menunjukkan wajah kekecewaan nya. Naruto merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu kembali dengan si gadis pinky yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Pupus sudah keinginan nya untuk lebih dekat dengan pujaan hatinya, tapi bukan Namanya Naruto Uzumaki jika tak berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Hidupnya yang sebatang kara membuatnya selalu bekerja keras jika menginginkan sesuatu, karena siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya sendiri.

:

:

:

Katin KSHS berasa seperti restoran bintang lima, mewah dan megah. Namanya juga sekolah ter-elit di kota Konoha, pasti mewah lah, penghuninya saja orang orang kaya.

Mata hijau emerald nya tak henti henti memandang seorang pemuda dengan ekor matanya. Seulas senyum tak sadar terlukis ketika si pemuda yang tengah duduk di seberang meja dengan para sahabatnya. Sakura tersenyum setiap melihat gerak gerik pemuda itu yang menurutnya menarik.

 **PLAK**

Geplakkan si gadis pirang mengenai punggung Sakura. Hampir saja ia tersedak jus jambu yang ia sruput.

"Inooo" kesalnya pada sahabat pirang nya yang nyengir tanpa dosa. Ino pun duduk di samping Sakura dengan nampan berisi makanan diatasnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya, namun diabaikan.

Ino merasa heran, apa yang Sakura pandangi hingga mengabaikan sahabatnya yang cantik, seorang model majalah Konoha.

"Melihatnya saja sudah kenyang" gumamnya baru membalas.

"Wow, kau sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Ino dengan nada keras.

 **JLEP**

Tebakan Ino tepat sekali.

"Jangan keras keras. Dasar ratu gosip" gerutu Sakura.

"Biar ku tebak. Hmmn? Naruto, kau suka Naruto kan? iya kan?"

"Apa? tentu saja tidak"

"Sudahlah mengaku saja"

"Ku bilang tidak" teriak Sakura.

Para pemuda yang duduk di seberang bangku Sakura pun mendengar teriakan nya. Naruto pun seketika tertarik untuk menghampirinya, namun mengingat kata kata Sakura kemarin membuatnya sedih dan enggan untuk melakukannya.

"Yang ku suka itu, pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih susuh dan juga keren. Daripada dia, yang memiliki kulit coklat kayak preman dan seperti murid urakan" Sakura sengaja meninggikan suaranya, agar Naruto mendengarnya.

"Kau dengar Naruto. Dia menyindir mu" ucap chouji yang menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih putih seperti Sasuke" ucapnya yakin.

"Hahaha, itu mana mungkin"

"Pokoknya aku ingin putih agar Sakura-chan menyukai ku. Jadi ku mohon Sasuke bantu aku biar putih seperti diri mu" mohon Naruto pada sahabatnya.

"Hahaha" Naruto malah ditertawakan oleh teman teman satu bangkunya.

 **To be continuous**

:

:

:

Hallo ini fic two-shoot pertama saya. Pengin nya sih jadi oneshoot tapi males ngetiknya. Jadi jadiin two-shoot deh, biar kapan kapan di lanjut lagi.

kata terakhir jangan lupa budidaya kan

 **F2R**

 **Follow**

 **Favorit**

 **Review**


End file.
